


Didn't mean to

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Confession, Fluff, Lot of blushing, M/M, Oneshot, lots of gayness, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Error didn’t mean to laugh when Fresh made a bad jokeError didn’t mean to grabbed onto the other whenever he walked just a little too far..And Error didn’t mean to kiss Fresh right on the lips.





	Didn't mean to

**Author's Note:**

> some more fluff to distract you from the recent angst chapter of 'if it keeps you warm keep it close'
> 
> i didn't feel like putting this in my errorfresh oneshot book :P

Error groaned loudly for the tenth time inside his hoodie.

  
  


_ God what the fuck was he thinking _

 

To be honest he wasn’t even sure if he was actually thinking at the time he did that to Fresh,he just assumed it was alright to do that to him considering they did do similar shit to it before.

 

Though that didn’t mean their relationship was close by any means!  it just sorta happens at times,Error didn’t mean to laugh when Fresh made a bad joke,Error didn’t mean to grabbed onto the other whenever he walked just a little too far..

 

And Error didn’t mean to kiss Fresh  _ right on the lips. _

 

Error groaned once more as the memory played in his head,his face becoming even more warm with each time it played.

 

_ He probably hates you now! _

 

_ Fresh wouldn’t want to hang out with someone like you! _

 

_ He can’t feel dumbass _

 

_ That parasite doesn’t even care,he probably doesn’t even remember  _

 

Maybe--maybe he was overreacting---maybe Fresh doesn’t hate him,maybe he forgot--yeah forgot,he totally would.

 

Error took a deep breath and removed the hoodie from his head,revealing his plain old white void.not the best place to have a mental breakdown but no one could get in here except him.

 

But it was blank as hell in here---scratch that--hell probably has more shades or red than this,it was too empty here,he needed to get out ,somewhere a bit  nicer,more calming to him,somewhere the voices couldn’t get to him.

 

\---------------

 

The cool wind hit him pretty hard as he left the portal,tugging on his jacket as he looked up and gazed at the night sky.

  
  


Outertale was his second go-to AU if things were too much back at home,plus some good memories had been made here,a soft smile curved on the glitch’s mouth as he walked his usual path,hopping on some rocks and kicking some plants around.

 

Error remembered how the him and Fresh would hang around here,he would  lay his head on the parasite’s lap,allowing him to have the perfect angle to view the stars,he would rave about the stars and the constellations while Fresh listened--though Error was pretty sure he didn’t understand a single thing he had said but it was nice.

 

He felt his face heat up once more,even in this cold weather--god he had really fallen for him hadn’t he?

 

Speaking the the parasite--Error froze in place as he saw the silhouette of Fresh that came into view-- _ shit  _ he didn’t expect him to be here.

 

Maybe if he turned around and left Fresh wouldn’t notice----

 

“Hey E!”

 

_ Ah fuck  _

 

The glitch awkwardly smiled at Fresh who made his way up to him “ **ohhhh hey Fresh didn’t see ya there** ”

 

Fresh chuckled “didn’t see me? You’ve always said my ‘’unrad’’ fashion could be seen from multiple AUs away”

 

“ **I wasn’t paying attention you jerk!** ” he playfully punched Fresh’s arm,to which the parasite laughed it off.

 

Maybe Fresh did forget or didn’t care about what happened,it was a relief to see the parasite doesn’t hate him.

  
  


They both made their way to their usual spot,the best view of the systems Error would say.The glitch sat down first and Fresh was to follow,sitting besides him.

 

And the two just sat in silence,though Error felt a bit uneasy at first it soon all washed away as he gazed into the night sky watching all the stars twinkle up above,even if Fresh didn’t feel the same way--it did hurt but not having him at all would hurt the most.

 

“looking extra rad tonight” Fresh spoke his gaze not leaving the sky.

 

_ Not as rad as you _ the glitch thought before quickly shaking off that thought.

 

“ **Heh the stars** **_always_ ** **look amazing** ” Error replied,rolling his eyes.

 

Fresh shook his head “I wasn’t talking’ about that” 

 

Error looked over at the parasite,slightly confused at what he meant.

 

“ **Then who?** ” Error asked.

 

Fresh chuckled “You,of course”

 

Error face lit up like a Christmas which made the other skeleton smile,dammit he was being such a tease.

 

Fresh scooted closer to the glitch “Hey E”

 

“ **Y-Yeah?** ” He responded,nervousness slowly wrapping itself around him.

  
  


“If you had the chance to kiss me again would you do it?” Fresh asked,his smile not leaving his face for a moment.

 

Error hesitated for a brief moment,his soul froze in terror “ **u-uh** ”

“cause ..i wouldn’t stop ya if ya did it again” Fresh spoke once more,getting really closer to the glitch.

 

Error wanted this,he wanted this so bad but to have this felt like some sort of dream---if it was he didn’t want to wake up.

  
  


“ **A-are you saying that you like m-me?** ” he stuttered

 

A faint purple blush dusted across the other skeleton’s face “y-yeah i do---”

 

That’s all Error needed to hear as he pressed his skeletal lips against the other’s mouth,Fresh jumped back slightly but didn’t fight back as he wrapped his arms around the glitch’s neck,closing his eyes.

 

The two skeleton broke the kiss and when Fresh opened his eyes only to find Error had crashed.

 

“Y-you alright E?” Fresh asked,trying to sit the glitch back up.

 

Error made a dial-up noise in response before soon after rebooting back up.

 

“ **Huh---wh--at-happ---** ”

 

Fresh cut him off by his soft laugh “man,i didn’t think i was that good of a kisser”

 

It suddenly hit Error,a deep blue blush ran across his face.,Fresh couldn’t help but smile and how bashful he was getting.

 

“ **S-so y--ou real-l-y l-i-ke m-e?** ” Error managed to blurt out,his voice sounding a bit corrupted.

 

Fresh nodded “yeah really”

 

The glitchy skeleton hid his warm face under his hands--god he really did like him! He really did!

  
  


Though he wish his own confession could’ve gone a bit better...

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
